Potion révélatrice de désir
by kyochan95
Summary: C'était une fin de matinée banale. Un cours de potion... pas si banal que ça. HPxDM. One-shot.


**Auteur **: MOI ! Kyochan95 pour vous servir :-)

**Disclaimer** : Les persos de Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi... sinon, la fin ne serait pas ainsi !!

**Résumé** : C'était une fin de matinée banale. Un cours de potion... pas si banal que ça. HPxDM. One-shot.

**PS **: Voilà une petite fic sans réelle prétention, écrite en cours... et en cadeau, pour ceux qui ont attendu impatiemment la suite de ma fic "Du jour au lendemain" ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira... limite PWP j'avoue mdr ! Bonne lecture !

**Potion révélatrice de désir**

C'était une fin de matinée banale. Un cours de potion... pas si banal que ça. En effet, notre cher professeur de potion préféré était très légèrement énervé contre un certain brun, et un certain roux...

" Potter !! Weasley !! Combien de fois il vous faudra rater vos potions avant d'apprendre à vous servir de votre tête ?"

Un ricanement d'un certain blond attira l'attention du maître des potions. Et quand ce maître est énervé, favori ou pas, mieux valait se taire... mais ça, Draco Malfoy semblait l'avoir oublié...

" Et bien, si cela vous amuse autant, je pense que vous serez d'assez bonne humeur pour aider Potter, Mr Malfoy... Potter, changez votre place avec Zabini."

Il failli y avoir quatre cris de pure indignation, mais, étrangement, l'aura du professeur fit qu'il n'y eut que silence et obéissance.

" Bien. Vous pouvez commencer la confection de la seconde potion, celle révélatrice de désir. Allez y."

Il retourna à son bureau, et Draco soupira.

" Tu me laisses faire, tu prépares juste les ingrédients, Potter, j'ai pas envie de râter la potion."

Harry soupira à son tour, et obéit. Après tout, il avait raison... et il avait une bonne occasion d'avoir enfin une bonne note en potion...

Le cours passa rapidement, et la potion fut prête.

" Le cours est finit! Potter, Malfoy, vous allez tester votre potion..."

Livide. C'était l'adjectif qui pouvait caractériser le visage des deux Némésis. En concert, ils pensèrent : "oh non!", puis se regardèrent, à la dérobée. Jamais ils n'avaient, tous deux, autant souhaiter que la potion soit ratée.

" Dépêchez vous !"

La mort dans l'âme, ils prirent chacun un échantillon de la potion, allèrent au bureau, et burent en même temps. Tout d'abord, la classe crut qu'il n'y avait aucun effet, et fut déçue... puis, elle vit que les deux garçons luttaient. Elle fixait, intriguée, le spectacle, attendant qu'un des deux craque, voire les deux, quand...

DRIIING !!

La classe rangea ses affaire, et sortie, le professeur également, tous relativement frustrés. Les deux garçons traînèrent, en rangeant leur affaire, puis, une fois seuls, se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, leurs lèvres se joignant, dans un baiser empli de désir, comme si plus rien n'existait autour, ni la salle de classe, ni même leur identité. Ils se déshabillèrent, s'emmêlant dans leur vêtements, et tombèrent au sol, sans s'en rendre compte.

Blaise et Ron, curieux de nature, avaient attendus, à la fin du cours, derrière la porte de la classe, et, une fois leurs meilleurs amis respectifs au sol, à terre, ils crièrent de joie, se frappant dans les mains, contents qu'ils ouvrent enfin les yeux l'un sur l'autre. Mais, au vu du bruit qu'ils avaient fait, il se figèrent.

" Oups..."

Ce fut la seule chose qu'ils purent dire avant que la porte ne s'ouvre entièrement, et brusquement, sur un Draco échevelé, le souffle court, torse nu, le pantalon détaché, les joues très rouges, et l'air furieux.

" Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?!

- Euh...

- J'attendais Harry...

- Vous vous rinciez l'oeil, ouais !!

- Draco ?"

Harry arriva derrière le blond, passa un bras autour de la taille fine du blond, se collant à lui, et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Le blond se calma, directement.

" Ron ? Zabini ?

- Euh... on va vous laisser !!"

Harry sourit, alors qu'il caressait le ventre du blond, tendrement. Draco ferma les yeux, poussant un petit soupire. Les deux semblaient comme en transe. Le blond gémit, et se tourna vers le brun, puis l'embrassa fougueusement. Harry répondit à son baiser, tout en regardant Ron et Blaise d'un regard amusé. Les deux meilleurs amis se regardèrent, haussèrent les épaules, et s'en allèrent. Dans la classe, Harry allongea Draco qui, malgré son désir, commençait à avoir peur.

" P... Potter...

- Harry... appelles moi Harry, Draco...

- Ha... Harry, attends... arrêtes... hmm !"

Harry l'embrassait sur tout le torse, descendant doucement ses lèvres, le torturant de la plus délicieuse des façons, le mordillant et le léchant. Draco haletait, doucement, partagé entre sa peur, et son désir. Alors que Harry continuait à descendre ses lèvres, il poussa un petit gémissement apeuré. Harry releva la tête, et le regarda, surpris.

" Draco ?

- On... peut aller ailleurs ?"

Le blond se mordit la lèvre et regarda ailleurs. Harry sourit.

" Tout ce que tu veux..."

Il lécha son cou, ce qui arracha un gémissement au blond. Ils se relevèrent, et se rhabillèrent rapidement. Ils sortirent de la classe, et coururent presque, Harry traînant un peu Draco, vers la salle sur demande. Une fois arrivés, Harry ouvrit la porte sur une chambre vaste, couleur beige, chaude, avec un grand lit à baldaquin. Draco resta figé un moment, puis Harry le traîna sur le lit, et l'allongea.

Il se remit à le déshabiller, lui dévorant la peau de mordillement, et de suçon, ce qui arrachait de doux gémissements au Serpentard, qui se tordait doucement sous lui, et ses assauts. Le vert et argent sentit les lèvres de son futur amant descendre le long de son torse, et il se remit à haleter, doucement. De nouveau, une certaine appréhension l'envahi, lui arrachant un gémissement de frustration. Harry s'arrêta, et le regarda, inquiet.

" Quelque chose ne va pas... ?"

Pour toute réponse, le blond l'embrassa plus fougueusement encore, et le colla à lui. Harry gémit, et lui caressa tout le corps, ses caresses se faisant de plus en plus pressées, appuyées, intimes. Le blond perdit une nouvelle fois son souffle, alors que la main de Harry passait tout près de sa virilité fièrement dressée. Il s'accrocha aux épaules du brun, frissonnant violemment alors que ce dernier s'amusait avec ses sens. Il avait peur, mais avait surtout l'impression que si Harry n'allait pas jusqu'au bout, il allait mourir de frustration. Il en était à là de ses réflexions quand la main du brun se perdit sur son membre, lui arrachant un gémissement plus fort. Il sentait la main de Harry, autour de lui, le réchauffant plus certainement que tous les feux de cheminée du monde sorcier. La main Harry lui faisait perdre la tête, et lui faisait pousser, malgré lui, des gémissements de plus en plus puissants. Harry sourit, et décida d'arrêter la torture, et commença un rapide mouvement de la main. Il voyait le Serpentard s'abandonner, doucement, à ses gémissements, ses caresses, de plus en plus rapides. Jamais, même dans ses rêves les plus fous, il n'avait imaginé de telles scènes. Surtout avec lui, dominant le blond.

**C'est agréable, d'ailleurs... très agréable...**

Il vit que le blond accompagnait de plus en plus vite le mouvement de sa main avec ses hanches, et gémissait de plus en plus fort, signes avant coureurs qu'il allait atteindre l'orgasme. Mais Harry n'étais pas de cet avis. Il cessa son mouvement, allant embrasser doucement le blond, étouffant le gémissement de pure frustration que ce dernier allait laisser échapper.

" Pas maintenant..."

Il sourit, et posa ses doigts sur les lèvres de Draco, qui, bien que déstabilisé au début, se mit à les lécher, sensuellement. Harry le regarda faire, en souriant doucement. Mais Draco, énervé de ne pas arracher le moindre gémissement au brun, se mit à mordiller ses doigts, doucement, et remonta sa jambe entre celles de Harry, allant caresser doucement le membre gorgé de plaisir de celui ci. Le gémissement qui sortit de la gorge du Gryffondor qui sourire Draco, et fit pétiller son regard de malice. Harry, en voyant ça, gémit de nouveau, et sortit ses doigts de la bouche du blond, pour les descendre le long de son corps, et aller titiller son intimité. Draco gémit, se cambrant tout doucement, sous la caresse. Le brun sourit, lui écarta un peu plus les jambes, et entra un doigt en lui. Draco se crispa, et mit une main sur sa bouche, pour étouffer son petit cri.

" Détends toi...

- F... facile à dire... P... Potter...

- J'ai un prénom...

- Je sais... Potter..."

Draco fit un grand sourire, amusé. Harry, pour se venger, entra un second doigts en lui. Cette seconde intrusion fit gémir le blond de douleur, et il s'accrocha à Harry plutôt fortement, crispé. Le brun lui caressa le dos, délicatement, pour le détendre.

" Chut... Détends toi... doucement..."

Le Serpentard ne pensa même pas à répliquer, respirant doucement, pour se détendre, comme Harry lui conseillait. Il y parvint, peu de temps après, et le brun, sentant la détente du blond, commença à faire des mouvements de va et vient, et de ciseau, avec ses doigts, pour le préparer. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Draco pour gémir, de plaisir cette fois. Les mouvements devinrent réellement plaisant, pour le blond, qui commença à réclamer plus... beaucoup plus. Il sentit à peine l'intrusion du troisième doigt, soupirant et gémissant de plaisir.

" P... hmm... ! Potter... !

- J'ai vraiment un prénom, Draco..."

Le Gryffondor sourit, et continua le mouvement avec ses doigts, afin de torturer le blond et lui faire dire de nouveau son prénom. Draco se cambra, gémissant plus fortement, et s'accrocha à lui, comme il pouvait. Harry ralentit le rythme, et Draco cru qu'il allait imploser de frustration.

" V... Viens... !

- On dit quoi...?

- R... Rêve ! Hmm... !

- Aller... dis le moi... 's'il te plait Harry'...

- ..."

Draco hésitait. Le brun était capable de le laisser en plan, s'il ne le disait pas... mais sa fierté refusait qu'il se pli à lui dire "s'il te plait" pour ça...

" Dépêches toi de me satisfaire... j'ai envie de toi en moi... Harry..."

Draco fut un peu déstabilisé, à la fin de sa phrase. Le fait d'avoir dit ça était à la fois déstabilisant... et excitant. Il vit que le survivant le pensait également, à la vue du brasier qui venait d'enflammer ses beaux yeux verts.

" C'est déjà mieux... bien mieux..."

Il enleva ses doigts et avant que le blond ne pousse un quelconque gémissement de frustration, il prit ses jambes sur ses épaules, et appuya doucement sa virilité à son entrée. Draco frémit, sa bouche s'ouvrant dans un cri silencieux, sa tête penchée en arrière. Le brun sourit, et, d'un habile coup de rein, entra en lui.

Le premier gémissement qui se fraya un chemin entre les lèvres du blond fut un gémissement de douleur. L'intrusion de Harry en lui lui était douloureuse... étrange... Harry recula un peu, et entra de nouveau en lui, allant un peu plus loin. Il s'arrêta, et embrassa le torse du Serpentard, doucement, et lui caressa le corps, avec ses mains, afin de le détendre. Draco respira doucement, profondément, se détendant doucement. Harry l'interrogea du regard, mais, en guise de réponse, le blond agit : il donna le premier coup de rein, qui l'envoya voir les étoiles. Ils gémirent de concert, et Harry commença un mouvement de va et vient, en fermant les yeux. Ils se laissaient tous deux emportés par le plaisir qu'ils ressentaient, Draco griffant les épaules de Harry, et ce dernier accélérant doucement son mouvement, au fur et à mesure que le plaisir montait. Harry écoutait les gémissements du blond, qui se faisait de plus en plus puissant, de plus en plus fort. Il aimait ce son, qui le transportait plus sûrement encore vers le plus grand plaisir.

Draco avait l'impression que Harry s'emparait de lui, de tout son être. Un immense plaisir lui arracha un puissant cri, tandis qu'il se cambra encore plus. Le brun sourit, et toucha une seconde fois la prostate du blond, lui arrachant un autre cri. Harry accéléra ses coups de butoir, se mordant la lèvre inférieur, alors que le plaisir le transportait doucement, mais sûrement. Il finit par jouir à l'intérieur du blond, qui, sentant la semence de Harry l'envahir, ne put se retenir plus longtemps, et jouit entre eux deux.

Le Gryffondor se reposa sur le Serpentard, le souffle court. Ce dernier le prit contre lui, reprenant également son souffle.

Ils restèrent un long moment sans bouger, dans la chaleur de l'autre, prenant doucement conscience, en dehors des effets de la potion, de ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Ils n'osaient pas bouger, craignant la réaction de l'autre. Mais, au bout d'un moment, Draco n'y tint plus, ne supportant plus ce moment de tension, et recula sa tête, regardant Harry droit dans les yeux. Il se passa un moment, puis Harry, prenant son courage Gryffondorien entre ses mains, se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement. Draco resta surpris un moment, puis répondit doucement à son baiser.Ils s'embrassèrent un moment, puis Harry recula.

" Draco...

- C'est... la potion, n'est-ce pas ?

- Pourquoi tu dis ça... ?"

Draco sourit, malignement.

" Révélatrice de désir... Tu me désires, Harry..."

Il sourit encore plus quand Harry se mit à rougir.

" Hmm... et toi aussi !

- Qui sait...

- Moi !! ... ... ... Il n'y a que... du désir ?"

Draco hésita un moment, puis soupira.

" Qui sait... sûrement plus..."

Harry le regarda, ne comprenant pas. Draco le renversa, l'embrassa brièvemet, se releva, et se rhabilla.

" A plus tard... Harry."

Il s'en alla, le sourire aux lèvres. Il compta exactement jusqu'à dix... et sentit deux bras l'entourer, délicatement.

" Moi aussi..."

Draco rigola, et Harry l'embrassa tendrement. Draco finit par reculer, en souriant.

" T'en as mit du temps, pour comprendre... au fait... on est dans le couloir, et tu es... nu..."

Harry rougit violemment, et retourna dans la salle sur demande, sous les ricanements de Draco. Une chose était sûre : les Gryffondor étaient peut-être lents à la détente... mais ils embrassaient parfaitement bien !

* * *

Et voilà la petite fic !! Alors, ça vous a plut ? Review ? :-)


End file.
